Une journée à la campagne
by jaysher
Summary: Shigure décide d'emmener Tohru, Yuki, Momiji et Kyo à la campagne afin de pique-niquer. Toutefois, l'homme immobilise son véhicule en bordure d'un pré sur lequel se trouve plusieurs vaches. L'une d'entre elle, malade, attire l'attention de Tohru qui décide de lui venir en aide.


Une journée à la campagne.

Le soleil s'est levé depuis plusieurs heures et une voiture roule sur une route perdue entre plusieurs carrés de champs. Au volant de ce véhicule, Shigure. Celui-ci a décidé d'emmener les adolescents vivant sous son toit à passer un moment à la campagne et ces derniers se sont montrés enthousiastes. Tout le monde à part Kyo qui n'a cessé de faire la tête depuis son réveil jusqu'à sa montée dans la voiture. Désormais, il se tient sur la banquette arrière et observe le paysage extérieur qui défile sous ses yeux à un rythme régulier.

Sur le siège passager se tient Tohru qui tient sur ses cuisses, un panier recouvert d'une serviette blanche à carreaux rouges. La jeune femme est vraiment heureuse de passer un tel moment avec ses bienfaiteurs et ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un joli sourire sur ses lèvres. L'adolescente est habillée d'une robe rose et d'un gilet blanc. Alors qu'elle discute sans cesse avec Shigure qui est revêtu d'un kimono gris, Kyo tente de faire abstraction du bruit que fait l'un de ses cousins. Il ne s'agit pas de Yuki mais de l'adorable Momiji qui porte un tee-shirt blanc et un short jaune.

Débordant d'énergie, l'enfant ne cesse de chanter et de s'exprimer alors que Kyo est plutôt du genre à chercher le calme à tout prix. Vivement que le voyage s'arrête car celui qui est né sous le signe du chat n'en peut plus de ce garçon si bruyant. L'idée de le corriger lui a traversé l'esprit un certain nombre de fois mais s'il agit de cette façon, Momiji demandera l'aide de Tohru et aussitôt, le chat se retrouvera dans une position délicate. Prenant son mal en patience, le garçon aux cheveux roux lâche un soupir lorsque le véhicule s'arrête au plein milieu d'un chemin. Voulant se débarrasser du lapin à tout prix, Kyo ouvre la portière et s'échappe de la voiture rapidement.

Très vite, l'adolescent cherche un endroit suffisamment en hauteur pour pouvoir s'y réfugier et un sourire de satisfaction se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarque un arbre à quelques mètres de là. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, le garçon fonce vers le chêne et grimpe sur son tronc avec une facilité des plus déconcertantes. Une fois isolé, Kyo tente d'oublier les autres tandis que ces derniers s'activent autour de la voiture. Justement, Shigure vient d'ouvrir le coffre et en sort un second panier dont l'anse est glissé autour du bras de l'homme. Lorsque le compartiment est vide, le chien ferme la porte et se déplace jusqu'à se retrouver aux côtés de Tohru.

« Je te laisse le soin de choisir notre emplacement, lui dit-il.

- Vraiment ? » Demande-t-elle, surprise.

Et en guise de réponse, Shigure se contenter d'hocher positivement de la tête. Juste après, Tohru promène son regard tout autour d'elle et constate qu'une prairie est délimitée par des barbelés. Sur ce morceau de terrain verdoyant, broute quelques vaches mais rapidement, une masse allongée dans l'herbe attire l'attention de l'adolescente. La forme présente des taches noires sur un fond blanc et Tohru devine très vite qu'il s'agit d'une vache mais que cette dernière doit être mal en point. Du coup, elle confie son panier à Yuki et s'approche de la clôture.

Intrigué par les agissements de la jeune femme, Kyo décide de la suivre du regard pour être sûr qu'elle ne court aucun danger. Si jamais cette situation doit tourner au drame, le chat bondira de sa branche et ne mettra pas deux heures à rejoindre son amie afin de lui porter secours. Même si Kyo est toujours vaincu par Yuki lorsqu'ils se mesurent l'un contre l'autre, le garçon à la chevelure orange possède une force qui ne doit pas être négligée. Alors qu'un vent faible se lève et s'amuse avec les mèches du chat, celui-ci continue d'observer celle qui est partie secourir la pauvre vache. Dès que Tohru se retrouve auprès de l'animal, la jeune femme ne perd pas de temps pour se poser sur ses genoux.

Ensuite, elle prend la tête de la bête dans ses mains et commence à lui parler.

« Ma pauvre. Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cet état ? »

Trop faible pour lui répondre, la vache se contente de la regarder sans pousser le moindre beuglement. Du côté de la voiture, Yuki confie le panier à Momiji et décide de rejoindre son amie pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. Lorsqu'il se tient dans son dos, le garçon aux cheveux gris observe l'animal et se rend compte que celui-ci n'a pas de pis. Du coup, il juge nécessaire de prévenir Tohru pour qu'elle cesse de se montrer aussi étourdie mais surtout, peu observatrice.

« Tohru.

- Oui Yuki ?

- Ce n'est pas une vache mais un bœuf.

- Quoi ? »

Très vite, Tohru regarde le sommet des pattes inférieures du bovidé et se rend compte de l'absence anatomique. Se sentant honteuse, l'adolescente se penche en avant et dissimule son joli visage dans l'herbe fraîche de la prairie.

« Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur le bœuf de vous avoir confondu avec une vache. »

Alors que la fille continue de présenter ses excuses, Yuki sourit tendrement car même à la campagne, Tohru se montre fidèle à elle-même : tête en l'air mais attachante. Alors que le garçon tente de calmer sa camarade, le bœuf lève son museau et ouvre sa mâchoire afin de libérer un beuglement. Entendant l'expression de l'animal, la protégée de Shigure relève son buste et plonge son regard dans celui du ruminant. Soudain, une explosion se produit et une épaisse fumée s'en échappe. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bœuf a disparu et à sa place se tient Hatsuharu, complètement nu.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Prononce Yuki avant de placer sa main gauche devant les yeux de Tohru. Ensuite, il discute avec son cousin.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu oses me poser la question alors que la réponse est évidente lorsque l'on me connait bien ?

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore perdu ?

- Ben si, tu croyais quoi ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux gris n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Comment se fait-il que son cousin soit aussi distrait alors que le monde actuel propose une multitude de gadgets pour que chacun puisse retrouver son chemin ? Visiblement, celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui reste encore un mystère et cette perspective l'étonne grandement. En tout cas, il reste encore un problème à régler avant que Tohru puisse retrouver la vue. En effet, Hatsuharu est toujours nu et Yuki se demande bien où celui-ci a pu perdre ses vêtements. De ce fait, le jeune homme promène son regard tout autour de lui mais ne remarque aucun morceau de tissu dépassant la hauteur des plus grandes touffes d'herbes. Curieux, Yuki pose une question à son cousin.

« Tu sais où se trouve tes habits ? Lui demande-t-il.

- Normalement, j'ai du les perdre autour du pré mais de l'autre côté de la clôture.

- Nous voilà bien. »

Soudain, des vêtements volent et dépassent Yuki et Tohru pour s'échouer sur le visage du garçon dévêtu. Celui qui les a trouvés n'est autre que Kyo qui ne prend même pas la peine de détourner les yeux.

« Allez, dépêche-toi de t'habiller. » Lui dit-il gentiment.

Maintenant que ses vêtements sont dans ses mains, le garçon possédé par le signe du bœuf se met debout et commence à enfiler son caleçon bleu foncé. Ensuite, il glisse ses jambes dans son pantalon et à ce moment, Yuki retire sa main de la vision de Tohru. Toutefois, cette dernière s'inquiète de la santé d'Hatsuharu et ne perd pas de temps à lui poser une question.

« Si tu es dans ce pré depuis plusieurs jours, cela veut dire que tu n'as pas mangé depuis un moment ?

- C'est exact.

- Dans ce cas, cela me ferait plaisir que tu te joignes à nous pour le pique-nique.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et puis cela tombe bien car j'avais fait des sandwichs supplémentaires en cas si l'un d'entre nous se montrait plus gourmand que d'habitude. »

En prononçant cette phrase, Hatsuharu en a profité pour revêtir son polo. Ensuite, il termine sa séance d'habillage en enfilant ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs mètres de là, Shigure et Momiji ont fini de préparer le pique-nique. Ils se tiennent agenouillés sur le bord de la grande nappe sur laquelle repose plusieurs assiettes. Sur ces dernières, une multitude de sandwichs qui n'attendant qu'une seule chose : qu'on vienne les déguster. Tandis que Momiji s'affaire à remplir des gobelets d'un délicieux jus d'orange, Shigure regarde les adolescents se trouvant dans le pré aux vaches et se manifeste par le son de sa voix.

« Le repas est prêt. »

Très vite, Yuki et Tohru sont les premiers à se diriger vers la clôture tandis que Kyo et Hatsuharu ferment la marche. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout ce petit monde s'installe sur les bords de la grande nappe et commence à se restaurant. A ce moment, Shigure en profite pour se montrer curieux vis-à-vis du garçon affaibli.

« Ta mauvaise orientation s'est encore joué de toi ?

- Oui et je commence vraiment à en avoir marre.

- Dans ce cas, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire concernant ton anniversaire qui approche à grands pas. »

Suite à cette information, Tohru se montre intéressée.

« J'ignorai que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire Hatsuharu, dit-elle.

- Normal puisque je ne t'ai rien dit à ce sujet, lui répond-il.

- On pourrait le fêter chez Shigure s'il est d'accord ? Propose Momiji.

- Sûrement pas, rétorque Kyo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu seras également présent et je ne tiens pas à entendre tes hurlements dans toute la maison. »

Et suite à cette réponse, Momiji commence à pleurer comme un petit garçon de huit ans.

« Kyo est méchant. Il vient de dire que j'étais un garçon bruyant et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas me voir. »

Devant l'attitude de cet adolescent, Yuki tourne son visage vers Kyo afin de lui dire sa façon de pensée.

« La prochaine fois qu'une idée de ce genre te traverse l'esprit, garde le silence car à cause de toi, ce moment de repos est en train de devenir un instant vraiment éprouvant.

- Parce que c'est de ma faute peut-être ? »

Et voilà que les deux cousins sont partis pour se prendre la tête pour un détail vraiment insignifiant. Tohru aimerait intervenir pour les calmer mais lorsque Kyo attrape le col de Yuki, elle sait très bien que la moindre parole venant de sa part ne pourrait qu'envenimer les choses. Fatiguée de se sentir autant impuissante, l'adolescente préfère se réfugier dans son silence tout en espérant qu'une autre personne tentera l'impossible. Il faut croire qu'une bonne étoile veille sur sa tête car Shigure décide d'intervenir en essayant de faire culpabiliser les deux garçons.

« Je serais à votre place, j'aurais honte. »

Cette phrase suffit à arrêter les deux adolescents qui tournent rapidement leur tête en direction de l'homme maudit par l'esprit du chien. Maintenant qu'il a leur attention, Shigure poursuit.

« Je voulais offrir ce pique-nique à Tohru afin de la remercier de tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous et vous, vous faîtes tout votre possible pour détruire ce repas à la campagne. »

Shigure soupir tout en baissant son visage. Il est tellement déçu du comportement des deux chiffonniers qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire pour que chaque moment passé loin d'une résidence Soma ne soit pas gâché par un membre de cette grande famille. A quelques centimètres de lui, Hatsuharu discute avec Momiji qui a cessé de pleurer comme un enfant.

« Il serait bien que tu commences à te comportement comme un garçon de ton âge et non comme un gamin de quatre ans. Regarde ce qui est en train de se passer à cause de toi. »

Momiji regarde alors la scène et se montre silencieux. Néanmoins, il remarque que Tohru est en train de manger à grande vitesse, tout en oubliant de respirer entre chaque bouchée.

« Tohru, prends le temps de … »

L'enfant n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune femme présente très vite des signes préoccupants. Tout d'abord, elle cesse de se nourrir et pose doucement ses bras sur ses cuisses. Ensuite, son visage commence à devenir bleu et ses paupières se ferment lentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cuisinière est à deux doigts de s'écrouler sur le dos lorsque des bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille pour lui éviter le moindre choc. Bien sûr, à cause de contact, une explosion se fait entendre. Devant un tel tableau, Shigure juge nécessaire de faire un peu d'humour.

« Mais que vois-je ? Ce beau Kyo qui n'a pas hésité à voler au secours de sa bien-aimée. Avec un peu de chance, elle te remerciera ce soir. »

Les bras qui ont retenu Tohru appartiennent bien au chat mais celui-ci s'énerve encore à cause des paroles de l'adulte.

« Quand vas-tu arrêter de dire des bêtises aussi grosses que toi ?

- Mais je te comprends mon cher Kyo. Comment pourrait-on résister au charme innocent de cette jeune demoiselle. J'aimerai tellement avoir ton âge pour lui faire des choses par moment.

- Des choses ? Se montre curieux Momiji.

- Bon allez, c'est bon. » Se manifeste Yuki.

L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs pose son sandwich sur une assiette et se lève tout en se tournant vers son hébergeur. Ensuite, il glisse ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et reste immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Se demandant ce qu'il est en train de faire, Shigure tourne son visage dans sa direction et s'adresse à lui.

« Tout va bien Yuki ? »

Et en guise de réponse, le garçon aux yeux violets n'hésite pas à lui donner un violent coup de pied. Toutefois, pour que cette réunion familiale reste un tantinet sympathique, Hatsuharu s'interpose et bloque le coup à l'aide de ses mains. Alors qu'il tient le pied de son cousin contre ses paumes, le maudit du rat s'interroge sur cette intervention.

« Hatsuharu ?

- Désolé mais je ne veux pas que ce moment soit gâché.

- Je comprends mais ce n'est pas parce que je lève la main sur lui que de suite, notre pique-nique allait prendre fin. J'estime que Shigure tend très souvent le bâton pour se faire battre et cette fois, je tenais absolument à le corriger.

- Je partage son opinion et je regrette ton intervention Hatsuharu. » Lui dit Kyo.

Shigure tourne son visage vers le garçon aux cheveux orange qui tient toujours Tohru dans ses bras. Néanmoins, celle-ci retrouve des couleurs alors que le chien ouvre ses yeux et sa bouche en grand. Bien sûr, cette expression sur sa figure énerve davantage Kyo qui continue de se montrer agressif.

« Quoi encore ?

- Rien. Je suis juste étonné de t'entendre être d'accord avec Yuki. »

Shigure poursuit son repas et lorsqu'il a avalé une bouchée de son sandwich, il poursuit sans regarder le garçon au fichu caractère.

« Je commence à me demander si vous n'êtes pas devenus amis lorsque j'avais le dos tourné. »

Et voilà que Yuki et Kyo hurlent en chœur sur le chien.

« Et puis quoi encore ? »

Pendant ce temps, Hatsuharu a libéré le pied de son cousin et a retrouvé sa place auprès de Momiji. Celui-ci est devenu bien silencieux mais ne se prive pas pour manger plusieurs sandwichs alors que Tohru s'est remise de son petit accident. Désormais, elle est de nouveau sur ses genoux et reprend son repas là où elle s'était arrêtée. Toutefois, la jeune femme prend soin de bien respirer entre chaque bouchée pour éviter de se retrouver dans un nouvel état catastrophique. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le pique-nique se poursuit dans le calme et ce silence rassure Tohru. Au bout d'une petite heure, les sandwichs ont tous été avalé ainsi que le gâteau qu'avait préparé l'étudiante pour les plus gourmands. Chacun ayant le ventre plein, certains n'hésitent pas à s'allonger sur le dos afin de faciliter la digestion. Pendant ce temps, Tohru range les assiettes dans le panier avec l'aide de Momiji qui n'arrête pas de sourire.

« Tu as aimé ce pique-nique, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demande la jeune femme.

- Oui et j'ai hâte d'en refaire un autre avec vous tous. En plus, je savais bien que ce rendez-vous allait être animé. »

Tout en discutant avec le jeune homme, Tohru sort un thermos du panier et retire très vite son bouchon. Ensuite, elle se tourne vers les garçons et leur propose une tasse de café. Tout le monde refuse sauf Shigure qui aime bien se détendre en fumant une cigarette tout en consommant ce genre de boissons. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est pas privé d'emmener son paquet de clope avec lui ainsi qu'un cahier et un crayon. Lorsque le gobelet de café passe des mains de Tohru à celles du chien, cette dernière se montre curieuse.

« Vous avez emmené votre manuscrit ?

- Oui car la campagne me donne toujours de l'inspiration.

- Vraiment ? »

L'écrivain hoche positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Je regrette de ne pouvoir me rendre à la campagne à chaque fois que je le désire. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir des terrains dans notre famille mais je n'ose pas faire la demande. Du coup, je reste chez moi et je fais de mon mieux pour trouver de l'inspiration mais avec ces deux adolescents là, c'est mission impossible. »

Entendant l'attaque, Yuki et Kyo tournent une nouvelle fois leur visage vers l'homme pour se montrer vulgaire.

« On t'emmerde si tu veux savoir. »

Choqué par cette expression si grossière, Shigure ne sait plus quoi penser des deux jeunes hommes qui se reposent à quelques centimètres de lui. Soudain, une explosion se fait entendre et voilà que Kyo quitte ses caractéristiques félines pour se montrer entièrement nu. Sous cette vision, Tohru sent du sang s'échapper de son nez avant de s'évanouir. Alors que le chat attrape ses vêtements afin de se rhabiller, Momiji fait de son mieux pour aider son amie à retrouver ses esprits. Lorsque cette dernière revient dans le monde des conscients, ce rendez-vous peut reprendre de plus bel sans le moindre incident majeur.


End file.
